Not knowing who I am
by black panther warrior
Summary: AU: When Prince Kai and Best Friend Tala come across two girls in the forest they take them back to there palace and make them maids. But what happens when one is the daughter and one is the neice of the two boys enemy? KaixOc TalaxOc Cowritten by kia twe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The girl gave a groan, and sat up from her position on the ground. She put a hand on her head and then slowly looked around at her surroundings. Close by, another girl lay, sleeping or unconscious she couldn't tell. That girl had brown hair that was so dark it looked black, its true colour only being revealed in good light. Behind the closed eyes, the girl watching her knew, she had dark brown eyes.

And this very ordinary looking girl was a princess. Princess Kia of Tilwaree, the heir to the throne.

The girl watching her knew all this because she was Kia's cousin. She was Nena of Tilwaree, niece of the King of Tilwaree.

And right now Kia and Nena of Tilwaree were stranded in a forest. A forest that probably wasn't even part of the kingdom of Tilwaree.

_**Flashback:**_

_In a private dining room in the royal castle of Tilwaree sat three people, a man and two girls who looked about the age of fourteen years._

_This was the Royal family._

_At the head of the table sat Elrond, the King. On his left his only child Kia and on his right sat his niece Nena._

_Ever since Nena's mother had died she had lived with them and was treated as a princess and a well loved family member._

_Today, a day like any other, no one on the table was talking. Nena and Elrond had argued on something and Kia was in one of her 'bad moods'._

_So it wasn't a good day……………_

_Suddenly Nena lifted her face and looked towards the door, her face showed surprise._

"_What's wrong?" Kia asked._

"_There's a soldier trying to make his way into the room, but Wei won't let him come in. I don't know what it is but it's some kind of emergency"_

_Nena had telepathic, telekinetic and healing abilities. Kia on the other hand had Sight, which told you if someone was lying or if they had magical powers and Fight, which made her best in the field of any fighting, martial arts or war technique. Quite surprising a gift for a **princess **to receive._

"_Kia, go see what it is?" Elrond would never doubt Nena's word._

_Kia got up and ran, yes ran, not walked, outside._

_After a minute she rushed inside, there was urgency written all over her face._

"_Father, we're being invaded. The Angarak kingdom is attacking, it was a surprise attack, and they've stormed the village. I've told Wei to organise a defence system. The soldiers are blocking the castle and we have to get you out of here" she said hurriedly rushing about._

"_Hold on there Kia" Elrond frowned "We're being invaded and **I'm **leaving. Nena and you are going to go to your rooms and collect your things and go towards the forest"_

"_But-" _

"_No Kia you both are more at harm. Go now"_

"_We can figh-"_

"_NOW!"_

_Kia glanced at Nena, then back at her father, he had a lime yellow aura surrounding him, and both of them quickly left the room._

_The moment the came out of the room Kia started complaining._

"_He'll get hurt for goodness sake, and why do we need to go? He's the King. And it's not like we're helpless either, I can fight and so can you"_

"_Calm down Kia, Uncle will be fine" Nena assured her "And it's happened many times before and we've done exactly this, the kingdom can't afford to have you hurt"_

_The girls moved down the corridors in a fast pace, they knew it was an urgent situation._

"_When we get to our rooms, come in through the connecting door and we'll leave together, I don't want you to get hurt" Kia said._

_Despite the occasion, Nena smile. Kia was very protective, and sometimes she forgot even Nena had powers and could fight._

_But everything was going to be all right anyway, they had had these situations before._

_The girls went into their individual rooms._

_Nena put on some breeches, an undershirt and a tunic over that, not many princesses owned them but she was more comfortable with them._

_She tucked her dagger in her belt and grabbed her sword. Then, opening a drawer she pulled out a necklace with a blue crystal for a pendant and put it around her neck, apart from this she was also wearing a pendant of a wolf. She also picked up a pack in which she always kept her valuable things _

_Then suddenly a yell came from the corridor._

_Then there was a lot of shouting and some screams._

_The connecting door to her and Kia's room opened and Kia stepped in looking worried._

_She was dressed similarly to Nena and had a sword and dagger at her belt. One look at the sword told Nena that Kia was carrying the family heirloom sword. It had a phoenix carved into it with fire in the background and at the hilt was a black gemstone, she didn't know its name._

"_There's fighting going on outside, we'll have to make the slip quick, there are more soldiers than we anticipated" she said hurriedly._

_Nena knew there was more to it._

"_How many?" she asked quietly_

"_I'm not sure, could even be a thousand" came the answer._

_It was then that the seriousness of the situation hit both the girls; they could die._

"_Listen," Kia took charge again "we're going to listen to Father and get out of here, no arguments. I know you probably want to help out, so do I, all my soldiers are out there"_

_Kia had a band of soldiers who took orders nobody, not from her. She was known, for her Fight, as Black Phoenix and so her soldiers, who were more of her closest friends, were called, Phoenix's Men._

_Nena knew that she couldn't argue, so she just nodded._

_Kia was better with the sword so she stayed behind her and then Kia opened the door._

_The sight that met them was not good, not good at all._

_There were about 30 of Angarak soldiers and the rest 20 of Phoenix's Men. Ray, the captain saw them and hacking his way through an enemy got to their side._

"_You move, take the back passage through to the forest and move north. Kia you **must **stay at the appointed spot or we'll lose you. Now go and watch your back" Ray said quickly and quietly._

_Kia just nodded and motioned Nena to lead; she knew every window or doorway by heart in the castle._

_Both girls held their swords in front of them and as the men formed a circle around them they hurried out of the corridor._

_They made their way through the castle, avoiding soldiers as much as they could but when some came up they fought._

"_Lets go through the courtroom, it'll be faster" Nena suggested._

"_But with more soldiers" Kia muttered, but nodded nonetheless._

_They ran towards the courtroom taking a hidden passage that would bring them out from behind the throne._

_As they came closer to it, they heard yells and shouts. Both girls hurried on knowing there was fighting._

_But they sight that greeted them was horrific._

_They were soldiers everywhere killing each other, from both sides. There were bodies everywhere. Nena suddenly felt very sick._

_Then it was as their entrance had sparked every Angarak in the court because they all turned to look at them._

"_It's the girl heir!" Someone shouted._

_And they were upon them._

_Kia gave yell and attacked, Nena stayed back using her powers, the other Tilwarian soldiers joined in to defend them._

"_Nena take the south gate, one towards Hiwatari kingdom!" Kia shouted._

"_But-" _

"_Just do it! I'll follow."_

_Nena turned and ran out of the courtroom, but not before she was sure Kia was following her._

_She threw away the oncoming soldiers with her powers. Kia, who was behind her was using her sword._

"_Your Highnesses. Run! We'll keep them off," a Tilwarian soldier shouted._

_So as the soldiers blocked the enemy's path, Kia and Nena escaped down a south passage. They kept on running for what seemed like hours. The passage went underground and came out in the forest._

_They reached a trapdoor, which they lifted and got out of. For some unknown reason they kept on running and didn't seem to stop. They ran through the forest, crossed the unmarked border without knowing it and then after a while suddenly stopped._

_Both girls collapsed onto the ground, sweating and breathing heavily._

_Nena looked towards Kia who had laid down on the ground and that was the last thin she saw before she blacked out._

_**End of Flashback**_

Nena jumped out of her trance as she heard Kia move. She slowly sat up and gingerly tried to stand; when she stumbled Nena stabled her with her powers, almost absently.

Kia then noticed Nena and moved towards her. Silently she leaned down to hug the girl. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"How long have we been out" Nena asked after they had both checked themselves for any kinds of injuries and made sure their packs were with them.

Kia looked towards the sky. It was dark and the attack had happened in the evening.

"A few hours, I can't tell"

Then suddenly Nena cried out, Kia looked at her startled.

"Uncle Elrond! I didn't even apologise to him for arguing" she cried "What if...what if………"

"He's not dead"

Nena looked surprised.

"I don't know how I know, but I just do" Kia's face was emotionless, but she had her hand placed lightly on her heart.

"I hope he's alright" Nena whispered.

The girls huddled together trying to keep warm.

"Can you try and find out what happened" Kia asked Nena.

Nena nodded and her face went into deep concentration. After a while she closed her eyes, when she opened them she was breathing hard. Kia looked at her questioningly.

"Something's wrong. I can't seem to see anything, there's some sort of shield. The Angarak mages must have put it up" Nena said.

"But that means we've been invaded"

"Maybe"

The possibility had always seemed impossible to the girls. Theirs was the most powerful kingdom to them. It was their protection.

Tilwaree was a small kingdom and being so small it had less place it needed to protect and thus had never been invaded. They had three countries surrounding them: Angarak in the west, it was a fair size of a kingdom with a cruel king who had started a war with the Tilwarians only recently. Then there was Solra in the north, it was as big as Angarak and they were allies of Tilwaree.

Finally there was the Hiwatari kingdom, covering the south and east. They were the sworn enemies of the Tilwarees. They had blood feuds going on for so long that the reasons were forgotten.

As Kia was taking lessons for being the future ruler she knew that something was happening between the two countries. Angarak was a common enemy and maybe there was something going on along those lines.

"Where do you think we are?" Nena asked.

"We took the south passage didn't we, and then ran, in a straight line if I remember correctly" Kia said "then we must be in……"

"The Hiwatari kingdom." Nena completed for her.

The girls looked at each other in dismay.

"We didn't run too far did we Nena?" Kia asked pleadingly.

But Nena looked suddenly alert; her eyes told Kia someone was close by.

Both girls stood up swords and packs in their hand. Ready to run if necessary.

The noise came closer. There seemed to be a lot of…..whatever they were.

Then suddenly they started hurrying.

"I think I can see something!" a voice came from somewhere.

Kia and Nena jumped and started running. Kia kept running looking over her back occasionally. Then suddenly she banged into something.

Nena caught her before she fell. Both the girls looked up.

In front of them were two men, no boys.

Their eyes widened. But it was not because of the boys, it was because of two other things.

Both the boys, on their tunics, had the insignia of the Hiwatari kingdom.

And they were not alone; there were fifteen, if Kia counted right, soldiers, or hunting companions with them.

The girls were in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok you guys, I hope you liked the first chapter, here comes the second. I would like to say thanks to kia twee for being an awesome writer and an excellent friend. ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

'Nena stay calm, just protect Kia, just protect her…she is the princess of course.' Nena thought as she stepped in front of Kia shielding her from the two boys.

"We need to get out of here" she whispered.

"Like we can" Nena answered back in bitter humour.

"Who are you?" on of the boys asked. He was tall, had red hair and piercing turquoise eyes.

Neither girl answered.

"Ah we're playing mute are we" he made a hand gesture, and the other men moved in surrounding them. The other boy, who was a few centimetres shorter, had the traditional blue Hiwatari hair and crimson eyes, stood where he was, his face emotionless.

The redhead took Nena's chin in his hand and examined her face as if she were a beautiful piece of art. Kia, disgusted by the treatment they were getting, whacked his hand away.

"So we can respond to stimuli" the boy mocked, "Good"

Kia took a threatening step towards him but Nena restrained her; she tried to pry into this boys mind.

The boy's face suddenly went alert and he glared into her blue eyes, a sharp pain ran through Nena's mind, making her cry out.

Kia looked at him in surprise and then narrowed her eyes, her hand slowly moving towards her sword

But before she could do anything someone stepped behind her, placing a dagger at her throat.

"Don't even think about using your powers," a voice whispered into her ear.

Kia turned her head slightly, and was astonished to see that it was the same boy who had been standing with the redhead a few moments ago.

She looked back to see Nena absolutely transfixed by the other one.

Then the boy then breaking his and Nena's eye contact, turned to look at the boy who was holding Kia.

"Why didn't you tell me they had powers?" he asked angrily.

"I thought you had noticed?" the other boy answered frowning.

"She was shielding them" the redhead said nodding his head towards Nena.

Kia nodded then, and Nena closed her eyes ready to use her telepathic abilities, but both girls then looked at the boys with a look of shock on their faces.

"Please, don't be surprised, it's one of our specialties, blocking people from their powers" the crimson eyed boy smirked.

The redhead regarded Nena coldly "Hand over your weapons"

She didn't move an inch.

"Do you not understand?" The boy glared at her.

She remained silent.

He slapped her, hard. Kia yelled out, but was stopped by the other boy's hand at her waist.

"Don't move" then he turned to the redhead "There was no need to be so harsh Tala"

"Yes there was Kai" Tala just glanced his way and the turned back to the girl who was holding her cheek, but her eyes were glaring at him. She then removed her hand, revealing the red mark, and laid all her weapons in front of Tala.

Kai, the boy holding Kia, tightened his grip on her.

"Your turn"

Kia did nothing.

"Listen," his tone was more threatening "Just does it or your friend will get hurt"

Kia couldn't see him and she realised at this moment she really didn't want to.

Sighing slightly she removed her sword and dagger and handed it to a soldier, Kai's hands didn't move.

"My horse" Tala's voice rang out.

Kia was shivering, she tried to meet Nena's gaze but the girl was to busy glaring at Tala. The boy holding her was Kai, only he was Prince Kai of Hiwatari.

What if he recognized her?

"What are your names?" the prince suddenly let go of her, he wasn't looking at her but at her cousin.

"Nen and Ki" Nena said the first thing that sprung in her mind.

"Funny" Tala commented "Now on the horse"

"No"

He slapped her again, Nena winced but didn't move a muscle, Kia shut her eyes tight; she hated this.

"Nen just do it" Kia's eyes were still shut.

Nena gave Kia a glare and then hopped on to the horse after Tala.

"At least one of them has sense" he said to Kai.

Then soon the party was moving, the prince and his friend with the two princesses on their horses and the soldiers following behind.

Kia looked worriedly at Nena, who had a glare adorning her face. She was never a one to show emotion. As if sensing Kia's gaze, Nena turned and looked at her cousin and gave her a reassuring smile, when Kia did not smile back she frowned.

What was Kia trying to tell her?

She looked at the heir again; Kia was indicating something with her eyes. First she looked at Kai, so she was talking about the boy, then she closed her eyes, and herself. Nena then saw Kia's hands clasp tightly and her eyes widened.

Kia and Kai had met?

Nena quickly schooled her expression before Tala could notice. When did they meet? Why had they met?

Then she remembered.

When the feud between Tilwarians and Hiwataris had ended there had been a meeting between the both kingdom's royals, to sign the alliance. Only _direct_ royalty had gone.

Then Nena put two and two together.

If Kai was direct royalty then that meant he was the grandson of the present king of Hiwatari, the heir to the throne.

But what if he recognized Kia?

They would hurt her, she knew it. Nena bit her lip to stop from crying. Kia was all she had now, who knows what had happened to Elrond. She couldn't bear to get hurt like that again, after what had happened……..

_**Flashback:**_

_Nena was playing outside in the back garden with her sister and step-brother. Then she heard her mother calling them in, her two siblings ran but Nena stayed where she was, captured by a beautiful flower._

_She heard her mother calling her again and again and finally she decided to go inside, as she skipped she suddenly heard a scream._

_Nena ran towards the house, tripping over her dress. She moved towards the room but stopped short at the doorway._

_There was a man and he was holding a knife, she looked to the ground and saw her dead mother and step-father._

_She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The man was holding her sister, Nena wanted to run and help but her legs were paralyzed. The man stabbed the little girl as well. He moved slightly and Nena saw her step-brother, he was dead._

_Then he turned and Nena suddenly found the courage to move. She quietly slipped away silent tears going down her cheeks. Then she started running._

_The man was her father._

_She heard noises from behind her, he was following. Then she heard a noise from outside. Someone had come to help!_

_Her father had obviously realised that too and he stopped following._

"_I'll be back for you" He yelled._

_The next thing Nena knew she had thrown herself into the arms of her dear Uncle Elrond, and finally cried loudly._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Nena had never told anyone what had happened that day, not even Kia. Nobody knew about it either, her father had vanished before anyone could find out who had seen him.

Nena sighed and looked at the she was sitting in front of and her scowl returned.

He had an expressionless face and his ice blue eyes made her feel cold, so very cold.

But his body was warm. She shifted closer to him; Hiwatari kingdom was so much colder than Tilwaree. It was because of all those mages they had, most in all the kingdoms. That's why they were the strongest.

Kia looked fine, but inside she was in turmoil, Nena knew. She was probably worrying again, her eyes said so. What would they do? How would they escape?

Kia was like that, everything should be perfect for her.

Nena's sigh made Tala glance at her.

Who was this girl, what was she doing here? Why did she interest him so much?

She smiled for some reason and something moved within him. He looked towards Kai instead, ignoring it.

As usual the prince's face was set in a cold, cruel expression. The boy was gaining Voltaire's expressions everyday. Never his hunger for power or his ambitions, but his expression, definitely.

Tala couldn't help but pity the two girls.

Because now they were dealing with the Blue Wolf and Red Phoenix.

Ok you guys….please update! The more updates the faster the next chapter will be up! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

BPW- Ok you guys sorry it's been so long but I would like to say thank you guys for waiting. I would also like to thank **_Saber Ice _**for reviewing; this chapter is dedicated to them for review! So here it is!

Chapter 3

The horses walked into an open meadow. The wind blew harder and Nena could only press herself closer to Tala. She was shivering hard. Suddenly a cloak was draped over her body, astonished she looked up at Tala, but his emotionless eyes were on the road.

A light blush crept on to her cheeks, but then she remembered his slap and she scowled again. Her eyes found Kia's face, which was unconsciously leaning back against Kai. He would glance at her every now and again, but with no expression at all and as if his gaze caused her discomfort Kia shifted uneasily every time.

Nena's eyes then landed on Tala's foot and her eyes lit up in excitement. Kia seeing this sat up straight in her seat and gave Nena a puzzled look.

Both of them had a telepathic connection unrelated to their powers, so it wasn't blocked. Nena tried to send Kia images of her idea.

Kia received them, she saw Nena take the dagger from Tala's boot as she did the same taking Kai's dagger, then she saw Nena distracting them as Kia ran away. At that point Kia blocked them. She gave Nena a hard glare and was rewarded by one in return. Both girls were stubborn.

'Fine, I'll go with the plan, but I'll take Nena with me somehow as well' Kia thought.

Kia nodded to show she was ready.

Unknown to both girls, Kai had just sent Tala a message to tell him the girls were planning something. Even though he did not know how Kai was so sure, Tala watched Nena warily.

And predictably Nena kicked him in the ankle, making his dagger fly out, caching it mid air and then jumped off the walking horse. Kia was standing behind her.

Then the next moment both boys were off their horses also and Tala had grabbed Nena's hand, the one holding his dagger, Kai blocked Kia's way.

The soldiers got off too and surrounded the four.

Kia cursed loudly, making a stray thought of where she learned such obnoxious words come into Nena's head.

Tala's grip on her hand was tight and for a second Nena wished she was as interested in fighting skills as her cousin so she would know what to do, Kia was probably doing fine.

A loud yell distracted them both.

Kia had found her way into Kai's trap. He had her hands held behind her back and the dagger with his teeth.

Now they did have problems.

The next thing Nena knew was that the dagger was out of her hand and she was being held by Tala.

"Why can't you both just stop trying to run away, it's wasting our time" he said.

"Why don't you let us go, it'll save us the effort" Kia snapped back, but then hissed in pain as Kai tightened his grip on her.

Nena wanted to hit her, why didn't she keep her mouth shut?

They should go with them, for all they knew it was the only refugee. These boys wouldn't hurt them, Nena had a feeling.

"Please let me talk to her" she looked at Tala. He thought for a moment and then nodded.

The girls were freed and the soldiers formed a tight circle around them. The boys started talking softly.

"Listen Kia lets just go with them" Nena said before Kia could get a word out,

"What! I'm never going anywhere with them, what are you thinking?"

"Be sensible Kia, they might be our only hope, why they are taking so much interest in some passing girls I don't know, but what if we can't get back. We at least have something we can do here and we won't be found out by the wrong people either, please Kia"

Kia looked at her, her face was set.

"My soldiers are still alive Nena and I have a responsibility towards my people. I will come now but not for forever, my tasks are too heavy, yours are not, though your past is" Kia sighed.

"I know we are different, but we are close aren't we Kia?" Nena said

"Yes, but our situations are different, I know you'll do anything to get away from your past and you can, I can't. I was born to do something and I will do it. So I will come with you now and if and when I get the opportunity I will go back to Tilwaree.

Nena knew she could not argue and Kia's reasons were honourable also, she was not thinking of herself. Nena nodded.

"And you know I'm with you" Nena smiled at Kia, who hugged her.

The boys had been talking while the girls debated what to do and problems seemed to be springing up.

"You know we are causing ourselves too much trouble" Tala said.

"I know, we could let them go anytime, but those two seem more than simple peasants, specially that Ki girl, the way she holds herself she's got to be a noble" Kai answered eyeing the girl in question.

"Yes, I know what you mean. The other one is too stubborn as well. And I've got this feeling that they're important" Tala said.

"We cannot hurt them, though I suspect they are Tilwarian, the truce does not allow that" Kai added.

"It's surprising how life long enemies make such a hurried truce when times are desperate" Tala chuckled

"The reasons the two countries had for hating each other were also old fashioned and many ridiculous, it was an easy truce"

Their talk was interrupted by movement from the girls. They turned to face them.

"So what is your decision?" Kai asked.

"We will come with you, at free will" Nena answered

Tala's eyebrows rose "What made you make _that_ decision?"

"We don't have anywhere to go and our situation is bad, if you take us with you we might have a chance of getting a job"

Tala glanced at Kai. The girls knew of course that the reason they were being taken to the palace was in case they were spies, the boys' Sight told them that they weren't lying.

"Very well, get on the horse and this time no fighting!" Tala said, in mock anger.

Kia gave a snort and Nena frowned at her, Kai frowned at Tala.

The girls got onto the horses again and the soldiers and boys followed their suit; soon they were on their way again.

After about an hour of riding, a huge tower appeared through the trees.

They had reached Tridna, the Hiwatri capital.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The seventeen horses galloped through the castle doorways. People moved out of the way, and stopped to see them as they passed. Many who caught a glimpse of those who were riding questioned the hurry.

Fifteen of the horses stopped at the outer courtyard, the other two continued towards the private one.

The brunette got off it, too much in a hurry, she closed her eyes as if trying to block out the scene before her.

"Kia, are you all right?" Nena's worried voice came in through thoughts.

"Nothing" Kia answered hurriedly, giving her cousin a weak smile.

Not convinced Nena turned away, she knew better than to try and find out.

"What are you going to do with us?" the female heir asked.

"Well we know you're innocent," Kai started smirking.

"So we're going to find you jobs at the palace because of the inconvenience we caused you" Tala finished.

Kia wanted to jump and kill them both that moment and would have if it wasn't for Nena.

"And what kind of jobs are we going to get?" Nena asked, worried by the looks on their faces.

Before either of the boys could answer a man, in his sixties, rushed out into the courtyard. He bowed to both boys and still panting said.

"Master has left with 30 or so mages with a urgent problem, Master Kai is to manage the court while his absence" Saying that he slowed and smiled, Both girls were surprised by the change in expression.

"Where have you both been?" He asked, slight concern in the his voice "Master Voltaire is very angry"

"THIRTY MAGES!" Kai said "Where has he gone with that many?"

"Forgive me, I was not informed. It is a secret affair probably"

"And I am _not _going anywhere near the court Banto!" Kai added. The emotion in his voice astonished Kia.

"It is your duty Master Kai" Banto replied patiently.

Kia's eyes found Nena's face, but she was watching Tala. He had an amused yet curious and worried expression on his face.

But it was Nena's expression that made Kia worried. She was looking at Tala with such a peaceful and happy face it was almost as if she liked him.

She didn't, did she?

"Fine" Kai was saying "But only this once, where in sanity has grandfather disappeared to now?"

"And who are our guests?" Banto smiled kindly at the girls.

Tala snorted "Hardly guests, they're our personal servants"

"WHAT!" Nena yelled. Kia's lower jaw connected with the ground

"That is……interesting" Banto was clearly surprised as well.

"We would like to rest now Banto" Kai was smirking, other worries forgotten; "Could you please brief them on their duties. Nen" he nodded towards Nena "will be Tala's personal maid and Ki mine"

With that the two boys walked into the palace, leaving the girls behind.

Banto turned towards them, frowning.

"I must say I never expected to see the young masters ever turn up with _personal servants_. But wonders never cease, eh?" the old man smiled then

"You well be the head of all the servants who look after the masters rooms, laundry and such, your duties will be given directly by the masters. Disobedience of any kind will not be tolerated unless there is a good reason."

Both the girls, now over the initial shock, nodded in understanding. Banto paused and looked at them for a minute before continuing.

"You are not the masters' whores, I assure you they will not take advantage of you, but if such a thing happens and you are forced to do things out of your will you will come to me immediately and the boys will be punished accordingly."

He narrowed his eyes at them now. The girls were listening with interest, they had never been servants before……..

"But that does not mean you try to seduce them or tell lies when you are angry, that will not be tolerated as well. If you need anything you will come to me. Now someone will show you to your respective master's chambers, you as personal servants will have a small room in their chambers. It is luxury but it must not go to your head, now go!"

With that, as if on queue, two men dressed in plain clothing stepped out into the court yard, they motioned to the girls, who after a glance at Banto bowed and followed.

"Who would want to seduce _Kai _anyway?" Kia whispered as Nena chuckled in agreement. Lady Fate was giving a lot of luck to them and they certainly weren't going to let it go.

The girls didn't have to walk very far before they came upon two big doors, one of them had a phoenix engraved on them and the other a wolf, Kia and Nena looked at each other in surprise.

To increase their surprise Nena was directed through the doors with the wolf on them and Kia was left to go through the other ones.

She stood there staring at the door as if led to her death; it had to be a coincidence right? The wolf and the phoenix, Nena being Little Wolf and her being Black Phoenix.

Kia looked at the phoenix and wolf again, but the phoenix was red and the wolf was anything but small.

It was definitely a coincidence.

The servant gave a grunt of impatience and Kia suddenly was brought back to the present, before her nerves took over she walked through the doors.

"First lesson, never enter a room without knocking and until permission is given"

Kia jumped as Kai's voice came from behind her. He was sitting at the corner of the room at a table stacked with papers.

The room was decorated royally; it was a lounge, with a shelf filled with books and cabinets of different kinds.

Kia looked at him coldly.

"Second lesson, bow when you see me"

Kia did so, almost forcefully.

"Good, you follow orders quite well" Kai smirked "Follow me I will show you the rooms"

He led her through a door and the entered another room, it had a dining table at one side and a clear space the other, leading her past this room, he pointed at a door in the corner.

"That is the bathroom" with that he led her into his inner chambers.

His bedroom was plain; another shelf of books, a thin, not very luxurious bed and a table. There were two chests in a corner next to a cupboard. A very plain room.

"The room through there is yours" he pointed at a door on the other side of the room "Take an hour to settle in and we will then discuss your duties"

Kia bowed again, and as she walked towards her new room she realised that to get out through the main door to his quarters she would have to go through all his rooms.

That was not good at all.

BPW- Ok you guys, stay tuned for chapter 4! Please review so it will give me and kia twee a motive to continue! The next chapter will be up quicker if you review! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nena sat down in her new room and looked around. There was a chest of drawers and a table and chair in the corner. The bed in the middle of the room looked comfortable enough, but nothing like the one back in Tilwaree.

There was no window and only one way out of the room, the door.

She noticed that it was time to talk to Tala, so she left her bag on the bed and decided to unpack later.

She went through his room to find him in the dining area writing something. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Sit, dinner is about to arrive" Tala said.

Nena was surprised he was going to eat alone.

"Are Ki and the prince going to join us?"

Tala glanced sharply at her "How did you know Kai was the prince?"

Nena stuttered "Um…well…I figured it out, when Master Banto spoke of the court"

Tala still looked suspiciously at her "No they will not be joining us, Kai and I like our evenings in solitude"

"Should I go back to my room then?"

Tala growled with impatience "No you will dine with me, while I tell you your duties"

A knock on the door interrupted their _talk_. Tala made a gesture and it opened. Two women walked in, holding a tray each. Filled with food as Nena was about to realise later.

They silently laid the dishes on the table, arranged two plates for the master and his new _servant_ and left.

"We will dine together every night, even when Kai joins us or we join him, unless there is a special occasion where you will attend to me and then dine again later with your friend if need be" Tala said, starting to eat.

He indicated that she should begin as well. When she did he watched carefully as she used the right spoons and forks for the right dish.

"I expect every order given to be obeyed without question, if you have a problem with you will tell me" he continued. "You will have some free time, but I expect to have you by my side at all times in case I need anything, unless I say otherwise"

"Even if you go on a hunt?"

"Even if I go on a hunt" he answered.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. After they finished Tala indicated the she collect the dirty dishes and place them on a side board before sitting again.

"Your belongings that you carried with you have been checked. You will be allowed to keep them. Tomorrow you will visit the seamstress, as you don't have any extra dresses, get some more breeches, shirts and tunics stitched as well"

"Yes Master"

"And no master, please. You will call me Tala when we are alone or around Kai. It's Lord Tala or Your Grace when there are more people"

"Yes Tala" Nena answered her face showing uncertainty.

"Good. Do you have any skills of any kind?" he asked.

"I can read and write perfectly. I know the layout of the countries and forests. I have telepathic and telekinetic abilites as well as healing powers. I am skilled to a certain level with the sword and know most self-defence techniques" it seemed the words just slipped out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them.

"Impressive" Tala said "You can go to bed if you wish now. There is no more work and I expect you to be up at down"

Hearing the clear dismissal Nena got up, bowed and left the room, knowing there was no hope of seeing Kia today.

For many moments Tala looked at the empty doorway through which she had departed in deep thought. Then, realising what he had been doing, he immediately looked away and cursed.

He had too many problems to deal with already.

Kia woke up in darkness. For a moment her eyes searched frantically for something, the relaxed.

She snuggled under the blankets for a while, then got up and changed into something more appropriate. Slowly she opened her door.

The bright light blinded her for a few seconds, but then she adjusted to it.

Kai was not in his room. His bed looked as if no one had slept on it.

Kia went into the dining room and the lounge, but he wasn't there either. She went back to his bedroom and looked out of the window. The scene was one of a garden, with a few gardeners working in it, even though the sun hadn't full risen yet.

She looked at his book shelf next, reading was her favourite pastime. But she had never had too much time, Kai obviously did. A book caught her attention; she reached over to it and opened it.

It was a book about Hiwatari history.

She settled on the windowsill and started reading it. About half an hour passed before she was roused from the world of word by a loud cough.

Kai was in the room. Kia quickly got up and bowed, it was involuntary.

He looked amused, and it was then that Kia noticed……

………he wasn't wearing a shirt.

His well toned muscles were sweaty, and looked too appealing. She turned her head away.

"What are you reading?"

"Um, Hiwatari history"

She looked back at him then, and there eyes met. A shiver ran through Kia's body as she gazed, or glared, into those intense crimson eyes.

Neither could look away.

The door suddenly opened and Tala stepped in, Kia quickly turned and faced the window, there was rapid movement from Kai as well.

Tala didn't speak at first sensing the tension, then he said:

"Kai, Voltaire is back. He wants to see us, but well presented, we've got half an hour. Get the girl with you."

With that he left the room. Kia turned back to Kai again and for the first time noticed the sword in his hand. He stood still for a few seconds and the grabbed a cloth from his table and started polishing his sword.

"Kai, we've got only half an hour and with all that sweat you won't be ready, please bathe and let me clean your sword"

He turned towards her, a brow raised.

"And you know how to?" he asked.

She nodded. Expression unchanged he through the sword at her and she caught it perfectly; impressed, he then threw the cloth.

Then he turned, grabbed some clothes and walked towards the bathroom.

She stared at him in awe, Kia would have never trusted anyone she had just met, let alone one she had known for some time, with her sword.

Admiring it she noticed it was a double edged long sword, one with great handiwork and obvious effort put into it.

Looking closer and using her Sight she noticed that it also had a number of spells on it, though she wasn't sure which ones exactly.

She cleaned and polished it fast, used to doing hers. Then she stepped into an empty space and held it in the attacking stance, and then slowly and carefully she swung it around, attacking an invisible opponent.

Kai's entry was not noticed, but when he saw what she was doing his eyes widened slightly and his body went still.

"Kia!" the urgency and concern in his voice astonished them both.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at her angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use your sword without your permission but," but he cut her off

"I've put a stun spell on that you fool!"

Kia\s face went still, she looked horrified.

A stun spell was put on valuable things so only a few people selected by the mage who put the spell could use or even touch it. By his tone Kai had given her permission to touch it, but using it meant she should have been unconscious by now.

"How?" she whispered.

"Not now" Kai said as he moved towards her "We will discuss it later, no one not even your friend or Tala need to know. This is between you and me" he took the sword from her, their fingers brushed.

Kia nodded in understanding. Then following Kai, they both left his chambers.

Kia and Nena walked directly behind Kai and Tala, talking in soft tones. As they neared their destination, both girls noticed, the amount of guards standing at every door had also increased.

It wasn't a very short walk and because Kia started feeling guilty about not telling her cousin what had happened with Kai's sword, she gave only short answers to Nena's questions, after a while Nena left the princess alone.

After a few minutes the boys stopped in front of a huge door. It was a plain wooden door but Kia's sight told her there were almost thousand spells on it, including security and sound spells.

The guard at the door announced them and they entered. Banto was waiting for them inside; he smiled at the girls.

Without stopping the proceeded to one of the rooms inside, Banto made the girls wait.

Pushing open a door without knocking, Kai and Tala came face to face with Hiwatari's most important figure.

Voltaire Hiwatari.

Neither boy bowed or even nodded just stood absolutely still.

The old man motioned them to sit but did not look at them, after a few moments of tense silence he looked up.

"What have you to report" his voice was cold and emotionless, much like his grandson's.

"We have acquired a personal servant each. We found them in the forest during our hunt; they are not spies but are from Tilwaree and have a degree of impressing skills" Kai answered immediately.

"Interesting, I will see them in a moment after I have satisfied your curiosity" he answered.

The prince and his friend raised their brows, it was not everyday Voltaire was willing to tell.

"The Tilwaree kingdom was under attack by the Angarak, the Tilwarians had been betrayed. We went to their aid with many mages and defeated the Angarak. There is now a protective shield over the Tilwaree kingdom and I have left some mages there in case they are needed"

The boys waited for more, but the Hiwatari king only glared at them and called for Banto to let the girls in.

The boys shared a look, how did he know they were girls?

They entered and bowed at once, as they had been _taught._

"Your names" Voltaire ordered.

They told him and his face became even more set.

"And Banto has briefed you on your duties?"

Again they nodded.

"Very well, you will make sure your jobs are done impeccably and you might not get in trouble. Now Kai, Tala and………Nen, leave; I need to talk with Ki"

The boys looked uncertainly at Voltaire, and Nena with fear because she knew they had been found out.

"But-" she started to say.

"Just go Nen" Kia's gaze was fixed with Voltaire's, not faltering once.

Tala was the only one who moved towards the doorway. Kai and Nena were both looking at Voltaire and Kia respectively, Tala grabbed Nena's arm and pulled her out and Kia was alone with the Hiwataris.

"I believe I told you to leave Kai" Voltaire looked away from Kia

"And I believe I told you once that I would do what I wanted grandfather" Kai answered "And I want to stay here and make sure you don't do anything to Ki"

Kia looked at him surprised.

Voltaire surveyed his grandson with new interest and then smirked.

"Very well"

Kia looked back at the king. How much did he know? What did he know? Was he in league with the Angarak?

"I know who you are and Kai should too, but it might take him a while to figure it out. Your father is fine and there is a protective shield over Tilwaree. You will stay here for two weeks in your same position for reasons I am sure your father would agree with. Understood?" the smirked remained on Voltaire's face.

Kia looked at him for a moment, it was a relief to hear her father was fine and her Sight told her Voltaire was not lying, but why would her father agree to her staying here, in her present position?

She glanced at Kai. He had hidden her confusion but she knew it was there. Even if Voltaire was no harm to her she knew the king was sending a silent message to her to not reveal her identity to the boys, for reasons her father would, again, agree with.

But what were those reasons?

She felt Nena trying to look into her mind and Kia let her through. At once, after taking in the information, Nena formed a plan.

Looking back at Voltaire she nodded and bowed, he waved a hand at both of them and the heirs left his chambers.

"Tala is waiting in his chambers, we can talk there" Kai said, but no other word was spoken till they reached.

Kia noticed Tala's rooms were a complete mirror of Kai's, only decorated differently. Tala and Nena were sitting on a table conversing in low tones, which was surprising seeing on how badly they got along at first.

Both looked up as they entered.

"Now, what is going on?" Kai went straight to the point.

The girls glanced at each other; slowly they put up their lie shields.

"Voltaire hired us" Kia said "he knows our father and wanted to keep a closer eye on you, so he set us up in the forest"

"And what was all that about Tilwaree?" Tala asked; Kia was surprised. Had he heard their conversation with Voltaire as well?

"It was a trick to make you think we are from Tilwaree, but we don't want to spy" Nena answered, with an 'I adore you' look on her face. Kia wanted to vomit.

"We had decided to only lie to Voltaire, and then again we _have _been chosen for our excellent talents!"

Both boys looked at them with expressionless faces, clearly debating what to do. They finally gathered that these girls were no harm and Kai was obviously curious about the incident with Kia, so they decided to let them stay.

"Fine then" Tala said "Kai, as I am going to the estates tomorrow we won't have much trouble and I need to sort out some things with Boris"

Kai simply nodded, Nena though showed her clear confusion by saying loudly:

"What do you mean?"

Talking a deep impatient breath, Tala turned to her and spoke as if speaking to a child.

"I need to go to my estates for a few days and you are coming with me, there is work I need to sort out"

Nena stared at him in dismay and Kia chuckled slightly, but she knew even though they would have telepathic contact, she wouldn't like it without Nena.

"We'll leave you to get ready then, you might be busy for the rest of the day." Kai said "And we'll have breakfast together, my chambers"

Kai walked out of the room and Kia followed him.

"Who is Boris?" Nena asked as soon as they had left.

"The person overseeing my estates" Tala said, his eyes narrowing. That simple gesture was enough to say that Tala didn't like him, at all.

"Well, I guess I'll get my things ready then" Nena said and quietly left the room.

Kia followed Kai into his chambers through to his room. She knew what would be coming up next, his sword.

He picked it up and threw it to her like he had done that morning and she caught it just as easily.

"The spells are still on, use it" Kai said.

"But it could have just been chance Kai, it might not work again, whatever it was"

"I know my healing spells and besides that Nen is a master isn't she?" He answered

Kia blinked. How did he know that? She was starting to hate the way these _people _were finding out things about them.

But then again this sword business was serious.

So she got into her attack stance and prepared herself to use Kai's sword……..again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nena listen to Tala get ready.

She sighed and began to pack herself.

Nena couldn't help but wonder if this Boris man was a bad person, this feeling in her stomach made her want to vomit when she heard his name.

She was going to miss Kia of course but there was a part of her that wanted to go.

No matter how much she denied it a little part of herself admired Tala, maybe even have a small crush on him.

'Me, have a crush on Tala what the hell is wrong with me!'

Nena shook her head and began to pack again.

When she finished she walked out and saw Tala lying on his bed reading a book.

"Tala is there something you need me to…"

"You can have free time till we go to eat breakfast, which is slightly more than an hour away, just let me be."

"Yes Tala."

Nena started to walk away then she turned back to Tala.

"If I am going with you tomorrow how will I be able to get fittings?"

Tala growled loudly, he was wondering if she knew when to quit.

"You will receive them when you arrive back, now go."

Nena bowed and walked into her room.

'I guess I will take a nap then.' Nena thought as she lied down in her bed. She soon found herself in a deep sleep.

Kia got into an attack stance ready to swing Kai's sword.

She swung it, as if she was attacking somebody.

She swung it forward, in a front stroke, then a back swipe and then moved on to a more complicated exercise.

What was she doing? How was she doing it? Kia had never touched, or even used another person's sword before, not even in a group fight. But she was so comfortable with Kai's…..

"Enough!" Kai's voice broke her trance and she stopped abruptly.

He held out his hand for the sword, Kia gave it to him.

"You are free till Tala and Nen arrive, go"

Kia nodded, she turned around and started to walk away to her room, but then her sixth sense shouted a warning and she turned around, a sword was heading right for her.

Nena tossed and turned in her sleep.

Sweat trickled down her forehead and she was crying softly.

_Dream/Flashback: _

_Young Nena smiled and played with her baby sister. Her eyes filled with the rare laughter and a huge smile on her face, her sister was laughing as well._

_A loud scream made her turn and look at the door in fear._

_And as expected her father came in._

_He looked at both his children anger and hatred shown on his face, without hesitating he grabbed Nena by the arm._

"_What are you doing? WHAT?"_

"_Playing" Nena answered in a small voice._

"_I told you to stay away from her! She needs no love! Feelings are wrong!" her father shouted._

"_I'm sorry Father" Tears spilled everywhere._

"_STOP CRYING! Repeat, Feelings are wrong!"_

_Nena's mother rushed into the room, there was a bruise on her head and her face was blotched by her tears._

_She stared in horror at the scene before her._

_The Nena repeated, with no emotions at all, _

"_Feelings are wrong"_

_End of Dream/Flashback _

Nena felt some one shake her awake. Startled she sat up quickly.

Tala was leaning over with worried eyes.

"What are you…"

"I heard you crying and screaming so I came in to check on you."

Nena looked at Tala. Then she lowered her head and whispered:

"Are feelings wrong Tala?"

Tala looked at her with a unreadable expression on his face. What did she mean?

"No, they aren't wrong"

Nena nodded, her head still lowered. Then suddenly she started shaking. Her sobbing grew worse and slowly Tala pulled her towards him. She buried her head into chest and cried softly. It was all she could do.

After a while she slowly and slightly reluctantly pulled herself away from him. She lifted her head and looked at him. His cold blue eyes made her shiver.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I just had a bad dream……."

Tala nodded, his face still expressionless, and then let go of her.

"I'll tell a maid to send some medicine; it'll give you dreamless sleep. I want you to rest"

Nena nodded but didn't look up.

Tala then turned to go out.

"Tala.."

He stooped at the door.

"Thank you"

Kia quickly moved out of the way and stared at her attacker in surprise.

"What do you think your doing!" she yelled.

"Testing you. Only one with _exactly_ the same abilities and power can get past stun spells of another. That is one theory, there is another but I don't know what it is. You will train and study with me regularly so we can find the connection you have to the swords……….or me, understood?'

When he said that, Kia blushed, not knowing why. She lowered her head so he could not see and nodded.

Satisfied Kai turned and walked out of the room.

Nena stared at the door.

What was wrong with her?

Her eyes looked around frantically in worry, but she couldn't seem to find the answer.

How could she act so weak in front of _him_? Why had she broken up in such a way?

Never in her entire lifetime after her mother was killed had she displayed any strong emotions connected with her past, but….why now?

She felt funny when she thought of how he had held her and let her cry, he had really cared……..

God!_ What was wrong with her?_

She couldn't be falling for him, no way.

_That _was beyond impossible.


End file.
